


that sugar sweet

by marcel



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, EXO Showtime, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7801309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcel/pseuds/marcel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the filming of the showtime telepathy game, Junmyeon sneaks into Jongdae’s room to keep him from getting bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	that sugar sweet

**Author's Note:**

> working title ‘a very suchen throwback to showtime’. pls look at [this gif](http://38.media.tumblr.com/1da5854fc08618461c68b89070765511/tumblr_n0lzt0BL4A1s9wqk7o2_250.gif). thank u goodnight
> 
> (originally posted on 2/4/15)

Showtime, Jongdae decides, is a lot more fun when he’s not stuck in a tiny room alone. It’s been a long, frustrating day of filming, only made worse by the fact that he’s cut off from the other members. It doesn’t take long for him to get bored of sighing at the ceiling and slump even further down on the couch he’s confined to.

So far, they’ve managed to fail what feels like a hundred rounds of this stupid telepathy game. They’ve taken so long that the film crew was granted a break, and all twelve of them were left in their little box rooms with instructions to sit and stay. All the cameras were turned off, at least, so Jongdae could relax without worrying about his look of boredom being used in the broadcast, but he’s still not allowed to leave, and texting the others feels stupid when they’re literally only a few metres away.

He startles a little when the door to his room suddenly swings open, and a bit of dread settles in his stomach. Is it a staff member come to tell him the break is over already? It feels like it only just started, he’s not ready for the cameras to come back on yet--

But to his surprise, it’s Junmyeon who steps into his room and quietly shuts the door behind himself.

“Hyung?” Jongdae scrambles to sit up, but Junmyeon steps around the table and pushes him back down . “What are you--?”

He’s cut off by Junmyeon’s mouth pressing insistently against his own, and it only takes a couple seconds for Jongdae to relax into it and let Junmyeon press him into the couch. They haven’t had a lot of time for this recently, for kisses harder and longer than tiny pecks when the other members weren’t looking. Jongdae takes another moment to be thankful the cameras are off, then sighs contentedly into Junmyeon’s mouth.

Junmyeon breaks the kiss a few seconds later, nuzzling Jongdae’s cheek instead. “Hey.”

“Hey yourself,” Jongdae says, trying not to smile and failing miserably. “What are you doing here? We’re not supposed to leave our rooms.”

“I know,” Junmyeon hums, “but it’s not like the staff are keeping watch.”

He slides one hand down the front of Jongdae’s shirt all the way to the hem of his jeans, and Jongdae feels a rush of heat taking the same route. “Still…”

“We won’t get in trouble,” Junmyeon murmurs against his jaw. “You trust me, right?”

Jongdae nods, relaxing, then yelps as Junmyeon’s hand slips lower to press against his crotch. “A-ah, hyung--”

Junmyeon shushes him, rubbing in slow circles. “Is this okay?”

“I thought you wanted--” Jongdae starts, but cuts himself off with a groan when Junmyeon presses harder. “--to cuddle, or something.”

Stilling his hand for a moment, Junmyeon raises an eyebrow at him. “Would you rather cuddle?”

Jongdae considers it, but the desire to roll his hips up against Junmyeon’s hand wins out. “On second thought, you should probably finish what you started.”

Junmyeon snickers. “Sit up.”

Jongdae does, expecting Junmyeon to sit next to him on the couch, but instead he kneels on the floor in front of Jongdae, the table against his back. Looking down at him between his legs, Jongdae flushes. “Like this?” he asks uncertainly. “But then you’re--”

“--doing all the work,” Junmyeon agrees, and unzips Jongdae’s jeans. “Just try to be quiet, okay?”

“These rooms are soundproof,” Jongdae mumbles, blushing deeper as Junmyeon tugs his underwear down. His cock is already half-hard when Junmyeon wraps his hand around it.

“They’re supposed to be,” Junmyeon hums, “but we could all hear you and Baekhyun yelling when we lost earlier.”

“It was the - _ah_ \- the fourth time in a row, okay.”

Junmyeon glances up at him with a smile. “Hush. You can be as loud as you want the next time we have the dorm to ourselves.”

The promise sends another roll of heat straight to Jongdae’s cock, and he thrusts up into Junmyeon’s hand with a whine.

“Okay, okay,” Junmyeon laughs, giving him one final stroke, then moves his hands to Jongdae’s knees. “Hold still for me,” he instructs softly, then ducks his head and takes Jongdae’s cock into his mouth.

Jongdae is pretty sure he’s going to explode, or melt into the couch. The heat of Junmyeon’s mouth is amazing, always better than he remembers it being.

Junmyeon swirls his tongue around the head of his dick and Jongdae gasps, digging his fingers into the cushions. He wants so badly to run a hand through Junmyeon’s hair, push his bangs back so Jongdae can really look at him - but Junmyeon had told him not to move, so Jongdae won’t. He’s distracted anyway, watching the way Junmyeon’s lips stretch around his cock as he takes it deeper into his mouth.

For a moment he wonders what they’ll do if they’re caught like this, but then Junmyeon swallows, his throat working around the tip of his cock, and Jongdae loses the thought and his breath.

“Hyung,” he chokes out, and fully intends to follow up with a real sentence but he breaks off with another gasp when Junmyeon sucks particularly hard. His hips buck forward a little and Junmyeon stops, humming around his dick for a moment before pulling off. Jongdae tries his best not to whimper.

“You okay?” Junmyeon asks, voice low and just a bit rough. Jongdae swallows hard.

“Y-yeah, just--” He squirms a little, but Junmyeon tightens his grip in warning, fingers clamped around Jongdae’s knees. “This isn’t really how I expected today to go.”

Junmyeon huffs a laugh. “Well, you have to seize opportunities when they present themselves.”

Jongdae raises an eyebrow at him. “The cameras turn of for ten minutes and _this_ is the first thing you think of?”

“Waiting for the next mission was boring,” Junmyeon says with a shrug, and spreads Jongdae’s legs a little wider. “Sucking you off isn’t.”

He ducks back down before Jongdae can react, leaving him to bite back a moan as he takes his cock even deeper. Every so often he pulls back, curling his tongue around the head, and Jongdae knows Junmyeon can feel his knees trembling.

“Junmyeon,” he gasps warningly, but Junmyeon only hums a little and stays put. He hollows his cheeks and sucks a little harder, and Jongdae chokes on a loud whine.

When he comes, hands pressed over his mouth to muffle any noise, Junmyeon swallows around it and pulls off looking pleased. Jongdae slumps against the couch to catch his breath and lets him zip his jeans back up. It’s only when Junmyeon stands up and leans over him for another kiss that Jongdae realizes Junmyeon’s hardness is pressing into his thigh.

“Do you want me to--?” he starts, reaching for Junmyeon’s hips, but Junmyeon shakes his head and pulls away, suddenly on the other side of the table and gripping the door handle.

“We’re almost out of time,” he says, a little regretful, but he smiles at Jongdae’s lost expression. “You can return the favour when we get home.”

“But that could take _hours_ ,” Jongdae whines. “We’re so bad at this game, hyung.”

Junmyeon shrugs. “How well we do is up to how hard we try,” he sighs, “but keep in mind: the sooner we win, the sooner we can go home, the sooner you can thank me.”

He leaves the room with a playful smirk, the door clicking shut behind him. Jongdae stares at the wall for a moment, then glances at the blank-screened cameras around the room.

They’re going to win this stupid telepathy game, he decides, suddenly filled with determination. Everything seems so much more possible when he’s fired up, or maybe he just really, _really_ wants to go home - especially now that there’s more to look forward to than just getting out of his tiny box room. Junmyeon is counting on him to both make him proud and get him off, and Jongdae isn’t about to let him down.

When the staff return, he’ll be ready. The cameras can do their worst. Jongdae’s mouth is still tingling from the press of Junmyeon’s lips, and he’s determined to win before the feeling fades.


End file.
